1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of communicating by a user to a relative utilizing an ancestral computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ancestral computer program which allows a living person to communicate with a deceased relative in an interactive virtual environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer programs range in scope from simple ancestral tree organization charts to virtual pets and interactive data entry to voice and voice to textural display. However, there are no computer programs which allow a user to have a two way conversation with another party such as a deceased relative.
Numerous innovations for computer programs are present in the prior art. the present invention relates to an ancestral to the present day computer program which allows a living person to communicate with a deceased relative, loved one or friend in an interactive virtual environment. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.